Sins of the Father
by Ishtar Tiger
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, Forensic Psychologist, has his first living, breathing patient: the man who has baffled more psychologists than Norman Bates, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. "The sins of the father are to be laid upon the children…" The Merchant of Venice (3.5.1)
1. Prologue

_**Sins of the Father**_

"The sins of the father are to be laid upon the children…"  
_**The Merchant of Venice**_** (3.5.1)**

* * *

**Prologue**

_ "They say your new patient is completely insane. Lost. No hope. Can't be saved."_

_ "Is it some form of early onset dementia?"_

_ "You can read all the test results for yourself, but he seems to be physically and chemically firing on all cylinders…"_

* * *

The young doctor pushed his tiny spectacles – the kind more for show than function – up the bridge of his nose. He straightened his tie and brushed down his white lab coat for what had to be the fifteenth time.

"Nervous, Kurosaki?"

The doctor turned to his colleague, shaking himself from his reverie.

"Don't show it. He'll eat you alive if you do," Dr. Abarai advised.

Ichigo did not respond, only gazed at him over the tops of his glasses, already lost in his thoughts again.

"Hello! Paging Dr. Kurosaki," Renji teased, waving a hand in his face.

"Hm? What? Oh, no, not nervous, just more used to studying dead people than working with living," Ichigo replied matter-of-factly, brushing past Renji and continuing down the hall towards his patient's room.

"You keep spacing out like that in here and they'll have you admitted," the Assistant Head of Psychiatrics jested, falling in step a few paces behind.

"Right," Ichigo scoffed. He shook his head again to clear it before continuing, "Don't show emotion, don't get too close…" He ran a hand through his orange hair in frustration.

"And don't take notes in front of him," Renji finished for him. "They've got the whole cell lined with microphones and record twenty-four – seven. Don't worry, you'll do fine."

"If I can't take notes, why do I need this?" Ichigo held up a clipboard with a yellow legal pad clamped onto it.

"For appearances." Renji gripped his shoulder in reassurance. "Just don't play his games. If anyone can crack this – "

"Don't say it."

"Nut… It'll be you, Kurosaki."

"Renji," came a hissed warning as they approached the solitary confinement room Ichigo's new patient was being held in. "Don't use that word in here."

"Yeah, Orihime, I know." Renji threw up his hands in surrender. "Good luck," he called over his shoulder as he made his way back down the hall. "You're gonna need it."

Ichigo swallowed hard, his index finger starting to tap rapidly against the clipboard he held.

"Oh, don't listen to him," the nurse, Orihime, advised, placing a comforting hand on his forearm, calming his nervous tic. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," came the doctor's stoic reply. His finger had stilled on the clipboard, but the nervousness had far from faded as he stepped through the first doorway, walked down a short hall, and went through another door into the plush, glaringly white padded cell of his patient.

"Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki, I presume," came a growl-like voice from the corner of the room. "Studied Forensic Psychology at Harvard, top of his class, and I'm gonna getta see him _wet his pants_."

A chorus of deranged laughter followed, growing louder as Ichigo's eyes adjusted to the bright light and focused in on his patient. The man was wrapped in white, looking akin to a mummy, except for his head. The stark blue eyes glared at the doctor from under a shock of hair the same shade. The gaze quelled the doctor's voice before he could even begin to speak.

"Let me introduce myself," the man said, suddenly taking on the air of the perfect gentleman. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, at your service."

* * *

~*~ If you liked it, please let me know! I'll only continue working on it if I get some interest. ~*~  
~*~ Leave a Comment! Thank you for Reading! ~*~  
EDIT: ~*~ I have gotten enough interest to continue this story, but bear with me if it's a little slow going, please! ~*~


	2. Chapter One: Tic

~*~ I have gotten enough interest to continue this story, but bear with me if it's a little slow going, please! ~*~

* * *

_**Sins of the Father**_

"The sins of the father are to be laid upon the children…"  
_**The Merchant of Venice**_** (3.5.1)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Tic**

* * *

The mummy in the corner did his best to straighten himself into a sitting position, his eyes never leaving the orange-haired doctor.

Ichigo took a deep breath.

"So you've heard of me?" he asked in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

"On my good days they let me surf the Web, yeah," Grimmjow said casually, but his cold eyes searched the face of the young doctor for a reaction, any sign of emotion, any_thing_ he could use against him. "I'd heard your name thrown about this place quite a bit and was interested in the reason for all the hubbub." He scanned Ichigo from head to foot, eyes pausing only to light on the index finger that slowly rose and fell against the back of the clipboard. "Frankly, I'm disappointed."

_There!_

The speed of the tapping increased – slightly, ever so slightly, but Grimmjow knew he had already gotten this man's number. It would not take long now before he would run screaming from the building, just like his predecessors.

But for now, the cat was going to have some fun with his mouse.

"Well, we're really not here to talk about me, anyway," Ichigo replied, shifting his weight, the tapping never faltering. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"I don't like white," Grimmjow said, matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't like white… and I don't like people looming over me."

Ichigo saw the shields go up around Grimmjow as though they were tangible objects. His patient's eyes lost their luster and the spark of mischief that had resided there burned out. The big man seemed to fold in on himself, hunkering into the corner like a cornered kitten.

"Would it help if I sit down?" the doctor asked. A nod, almost imperceptible, was the only answer he received.

As Ichigo began to lower himself to the soft floor, Grimmjow tapped his foot against a spot closer to him and mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Could you speak up, please?"  
"Closer," came the whispered response from the man in the corner. With a soft gulp, the doctor inched closer until his patient seemed satisfied.

_"Don't get too close. Lord only knows what he might do…" _His employer's warning echoed through his mind. He checked the distance between Grimmjow and himself: six, maybe seven feet. The distance between himself and the door: almost the same, but a long trek if a madman was after you.

Grimmjow's sensitive ears picked up the steady staccato of finger tapping. Had simply beckoning him closer made the doctor that nervous? A smile tugged at the bluenette's lips at the thought of it.

"What was it you said about a color earlier?" Ichigo attempted once again to get Grimmjow talking.

"I don't like white," he replied quietly, deciding to play along for now, so long as it amused him.

"Why don't you like it?"

"It's the crazy color… the sick color…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Hospitals… Everything's white… Here, look around you. Everything is white," Grimmjow's voice grew louder and more panicked as he spoke, "I hate white! I hate it!" He curled in on himself again, breathing frantically.

"Grimmjow? Grimmjow?" Ichigo had to practically yell to be heard over the panicked breathing of his patient. "Grimmjow, I need you to calm down. Please!" Disregarding his warnings, the doctor knelt next to Grimmjow and placed a comforting hand on his arm.

The room grew terribly still, as if they had entered a vacuum, all sound dissipated. Slowly, a low growl became audible from under Ichigo's hand, causing the doctor to rise to his feet and back away.

In an explosion of sound, Grimmjow screamed, a man possessed. He tried to leap forward, the straight jacket and bonds on his legs making his movements more like those of a fish out of water. He flopped on the padded floor of the cell.

"Keep your hands off me!"  
Ichigo's back slammed into the door. With shaking fingers he jabbed the button for the intercom.

"Don't touch me!"

"G-Get me out of here," Ichigo stammered into the microphone.

"Hang on a moment Dr. Kurosaki – "

"_Keep your hands off me!_"

" – We're working as fast as we can."

"Hurry!"

"_Don't touch me!_"

"Grimmjow! Grimmjow calm down! I'll try to do something about the white. I promise. What color do you like?"

"_Don't patronize me!_"

The door locks began to clank as they opened.

"What color do you like, Grimmjow?" Ichigo tried one more time as the door finally gave way.

"_I'll tear you apart!_"

The echo of that threat followed Ichigo down the short corridor and out into the hallway of the main part of the hospital, but what stayed with him on his trip home, and long into the night, was the man's smile as he spat that curse.

There was a joy, a light in his eyes, that let Ichigo know it was the smile of a sane man.

* * *

~*~ I apologize for the short length of the Chapters, but I have a feeling it's going to be a rather short story, and I like to make the Chapters quick to read. ~*~


	3. Chapter Two: Tock

_**Sins of the Father**_

"The sins of the father are to be laid upon the children…"  
_**The Merchant of Venice**_** (3.5.1)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Tock**

* * *

The television played a classic black and white movie, the light of the screen flashing against the two seated on the couch.

Ichigo gazed at the screen, not really seeing it, equally oblivious to his girlfriend, who reclined across his lap, toying with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You need a haircut," she teased softly, leaning forward and softly kissing his pale skin, startling him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, 'Suki. What did you say?" He gazed at her over his glasses, managing a weak smile.

"Said you need a haircut… What's bothering you? You've been quiet all night," she replied, genuine concern in her tone.

Ichigo's smile broadened slightly and he gently kissed her before leaning back, removing his glasses, and rubbing his eyes.

"Tell me, Tatsuki… How do I heal a sane man?"

"I thought that was your area of expertise. I'm better at inflicting harm upon their body. I can't treat wounds I can't see," she laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"I've just gotten started in this profession and I fear I've already failed."  
"Don't be discouraged. This is your first case working with a living patient. Usually you study a dead body and backtrack to the mind of the killer… Tell me about him, this new patient of yours."

"I thought you said you couldn't fix those kinds of wounds," Ichigo laughed, sitting up. "Besides, that would be a breach of – "

"Don't you give me that line of crap," Tatsuki scoffed. "If I'm gonna be your wife I'm gonna find out a little about your patients. Who else are you gonna talk to?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but she continued.

"Besides, martial arts combine the _mind_, body and soul. I might be a bit of help, at least."

With a soft chuckle, Ichigo conceded.

"This man… To start with, he has blue hair and blue eyes – "

"He's an alien. Problem solved."

Ichigo and Tatsuki looked up to see Kon, Ichigo's twin brother, stumbling from his bedroom.

"You two lovebirds gonna be up all night?" he asked through a yawn, proceeding to the fridge in the kitchenette of the apartment and committing a heinous crime against the milk.

"Don't drink out of the carton!" Ichigo and Tatsuki chorused.

Kon nodded at them. "Yup. Already got the 'old married couple' mentality… You two are doomed." He stuffed the carton back into the fridge and came to sit on the arm of the couch. "So, what is this guy like, anyway? I've heard he's crazy-psycho."

Ichigo scowled at his twin.

"I don't like those words. If you keep using them around me, I might slip up and say them at work."

"I heard Renji called him a 'nut' today."

Ichigo turned his scowl to Tatsuki.

"Orihime." She shrugged.

"And here I thought this was a tight-lipped case. Apparently, we're trying to sink the poor man's ship in the bloody harbor." Ichigo lifted his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Well, I suppose it won't hurt to tell you a little about him, then.

"As I said, he has blue hair and eyes. The eyes, not so uncommon, but the hair doesn't seem to be dyed. Don't know what to make of that…

"From what I saw of him in those few minutes this morning, I learned that he's prone to completely sane periods, swift mood swings to sadness and anger, and he hates…"

He paused, thoughtful.

"Hates what?" Tatsuki prompted after a moment.

"He hates white… Maybe that was a trigger? He was in a white padded cell –"

"They really have those?" Kon chimed in.

Ichigo continued, ignoring him. "And he was trussed up in a white strait-jacket… His pants were white… No wonder... I'd hate white, too."

* * *

~*~ Well, school is finally out (I substitute teach), so I should have more time to work on this now. I've been thinking and I have a lot of plans for this piece. Hope I don't forget them before I can get them written down! I hope to start posting two chapters at a time, as the kind of mirror each other, you'll see more as I go along. Thank you for reading! If you catch any errors, let me know! Thanks!~*~

Next Chapters: 3. Blue & 4. Orange - Solving the color issue? Or making it worse? Follow to find out!

** Also, if you were under the assumption this was GrimmIchi, sorry, but it isn't. (I only write hetero pairings.) But please keep reading, I don't think you'll be disappointed. And if Ichigo and Tatsuki seems odd, it's because the story's still building. It'll get better. **


	4. Chapter Three: Blue

_**Sins of the Father**_

"The sins of the father are to be laid upon the children…"  
_**The Merchant of Venice**_** (3.5.1)**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Blue**

* * *

The door clicked behind the doctor, sounding for all the world like the slamming of a prison cell gate. Grimmjow could not suppress a shiver.

"May I sit?"

"Free country," Grimmjow replied bitterly, refusing to meet Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo sat a fair distance away; noting the hostility in his patient's voice.

"How have you been?"

"Locked up."

"This isn't a prison, Grimmjow, we're –"

"Don't B.S. me," the man said, glaring at Ichigo. "This isn't a prison? Then why is my door locked? Why are my living quarters no larger than a prison cell?"

"I – I… You have a reputation for violence, Grimmjow."

"So they lock me away like a prisoner."

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo sighed in frustration.

"My friends call me Grimm."

"All right, Grimm –"

"I don't remember calling you my friend," he said sharply.

"I'm sorry. Grimmjow, then. Or do you prefer Mr. Jaegerjaquez?"

"Grimmjow is fine."

"Is there anything you like to talk about, Grimmjow?"

"Yeah. My food."

"What about it?"

Grimmjow focused in the doctor's hands before answering. Sure enough, there was a slow, but steady tapping of his index finger against the clipboard he held.

"Do you like eating through a straw?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they don't trust me with silverware to feed myself. Everything's blended, like a baby-food shake." Grimmjow threw his head back against the padded wall, struggling against the jacket for a moment before gazing skyward and sighing.

_Tap – Tap – Tap_

The speed had increased. Good.

Ichigo's voice betrayed nothing as he continued.

"What else makes you uncomfortable here?"

Grimmjow let out a bitter laugh. "The jacket. The uniform." He turned to the doctor. "Your coat."

'The color?"

"Well, yeah. The jacket's just annoying, period."

A very definitive, very casual answer. Ichigo did not miss it.

"You've mentioned the color before," Ichigo proceeded cautiously. "What color would you prefer?"

"Blue." He said it with finality, turning away from the doctor.

"Dark blue? Light blue? Cerulean? Periwinkle? Or just blue?" Ichigo pressed, hoping to keep him talking.

Grimmjow did not respond.

"Do you care, just so long as it's blue?"

A barely perceptible shake of the head.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

A slow twitch of the lips, growing into a feral grin.

"Grimmjow, please. We're making progress. Don't close me out," Ichigo pleaded.

A soft growl emanated from the man.

"Grimmjow?"

"Leave me." The voice was emotionless. Tired. Complete resignation.

"Same time tomorrow, then?" Ichigo asked softly, rising and walking slowly to the door.

"Light blue."

The voice was barely audible. Ichigo glanced over his shoulder.

Grimmjow caught his gaze and held it, the faintest flicker of a smile on his lips. Then he looked past Ichigo, past the walls of his cell, past time itself, and the smile grew.

"Light blue and sea foam green."

"Duly noted," Ichigo whispered, smiling himself as he left his patient to his fantasies.

* * *

~*~ I keep thinking my chapters get longer and then find out they're getting shorter. . I think soon they will get longer, though. As Grimmjow opens up more. I know I said I want to upload two chapters at a time now, but I had to go ahead and get this one up.~*~

**Next Chapter: Orange - Now Ichigo knows his patient's favored colors. Will it help him reach the dark depths Grimmjow has sank to? How will the young doctor use this information?

*** Side Note: Some characters may be a little OOC. I know this, but I it's a bit inevitable. Also, Grimmjow is approximately 24/25, and Ichigo, Kon, and Tatsuki are approximately 28/29. That's the first OOC thing. =P


	5. Chapter Four: Orange

~*~ Argh! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I had writer's block... probably due to all the applications I've been filling out. Also, any free time I've spent practicing for my piano recital. . Hopefully I'll be back to somewhat regular updates now. ~*~

* * *

_**Sins of the Father**_

"The sins of the father are to be laid upon the children…"  
_**The Merchant of Venice**_** (3.5.1)**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Orange**

* * *

"Dr. Kuchiki will see you now," the stark secretary told Ichigo as she set the phone down.

"Thank you," Ichigo replied, straightening his bow tie and taking a deep breath before he entered the Head of Psychiatrics' office.

"Ichigo. It's very nice to see you again," came the curt, but warm greeting from the man behind the desk. He exuded elegance fro every pore; from his crisp, black suit with the white silk shirt underneath, to his perfectly slicked-black long hair, secured in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Nice to see you again, Dr. Kuchiki," Ichigo replied, taking a seat across the desk.

"Please, you can call me Byakuya. We're both adults now," the older man said with a smile.

"I feel Dr. Kuchiki is more appropriate so long as I'm working here."

"As you please," Dr. Kuchiki replied, not offended. "Now, I understand you are here concerning you patient?"

"Yes – "

"If it is about the lack of background information, I withheld as much as I could so you would not judge Mr. Jaegerjaquez before you met him; had a chance to study him and his behavior."

"Understandably." Ichigo nodded. "But I do feel the need to inquire about Grimmjow's previous quarters."

Byakuya nodded, folding his hands in front of him and closing his eyes, reflective. He was quiet a moment before he spoke:

"When Grimmjow was first admitted, he was my personal patient. He was placed in a room like any other patient. As I began to study and question him, his behavior grew steadily more violent. One night, late, I received a call…"

Byakuya paused, sighing heavily.

"Grimmjow had destroyed everything in his room, injuring himself gravely in the process. He had apparently managed to remove the safety glass from his window, but the corner of the pane fell against him and cut a deep gash from his left collarbone to his right hip. For three months he was hospitalized. When he returned to us, still healing, he was placed in the room he is in now. He has been there five months tomorrow."

Ichigo was speechless. No wonder Grimmjow held such hatred for the doctors. Five months in solitary confinement with no one to talk to except those whose job it was to probe your mind would drive the sanest person mad.

But then, that smile. Two days ago there had been a playful glee in the man's eyes as Ichigo had fled his company.

"Dr. Kuchiki… Can you tell me some of your conclusions – "

"I would not want to sway your opinion – "

"He's playing games with me, isn't he?"

Byakuya paused. He narrowed his eyes and studied Ichigo a moment.

"That was my conclusion. That was why I decided to hand over the case." Byakuya smiled bitterly. "I don't like games I cannot win."

Ichigo returned the smile. "I don't like games where I don't know the rules… but he's tiring."

Byakuya frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I think I'd like to play."

The frown deepened.

"I'd like you permission to move him back into a room. Not yet, but I'd need to prepare it…"

"What are you asking, Ichigo?"

Ichigo's smile grew.

"I'm asking for a blue room."

* * *

"Ugh. No! Light blue and sea foam green? Really?" Tatsuki cringed.

"Oh, yes," came a high, mocking voice, "such a _faux paus_!"

Tatsuki turned and lashed out at Kon, who danced away laughing.

"Oh, Orihime's gonna hate me," she said, turning back to Ichigo and shaking her head.

"Please. For me?"

Tatsuki tugged at the loose end of his bow tie. "Well…"

"Don't let her know what it's for."

"Okay," Tatsuki relented, undoing the tie, "but you better make it up to me."

He leaned down to kiss her as she reached for his glasses.

"Hey, you two! Get a room!" Kon feigned gagging sounds. "There's children present."

"Shut up, Kon," they chorused.

* * *

~*~ Thanks for reading! I'll update soon! Please review, and let me know if you found any mistakes! Thanks again! ~*~


	6. Chapter Five: Pain

_**~*~**_Okay, now I'm on a roll again. XP Fun Fact about this Chapter: It was partially inspired by my own drowsiness. Enjoy!~*~

* * *

_**Sins of the Father**_

"The sins of the father are to be laid upon the children…"  
_**The Merchant of Venice**_** (3.5.1)**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Pain**

* * *

The blue-haired man drew in a deep breath, held it for a moment, and then slowly released it. With each repeated breath he allowed his muscles to relax a little more.

_Sleep_, he thought, _I need to sleep._

A cold chill shuddered through him, the involuntary spasm causing his shoulders to jerk painfully against the rough, constricting strait jacket.

A soft whimper escaped the barely parted lips. The whimper in turn elicited a roar that could only be described as feral.

His breath started to come in short, quick gasps, and he was close to hyperventilating. Calling on all his reserve Grimmjow slowed his breathing. He closed tight his eyes and let his chin droop to his chest.

Again, his breath came in short bursts, but this time, each breath was accompanied by a quiet sob.

A single tear traced a wet path down the cheek of the once strong man, now imprisoned in his own body; his own mind.

* * *

It was three days before the orange-haired doctor returned.

_Saturday, Sunday, Monday. Week 51_, Grimmjow thought. Aloud, he said, "Back for more? I was afraid you'd given up like the rest."

Ichigo lowered himself to the floor, upsetting his glasses. He straightened them as he asked, "Would you have cared if I had?"

"Yes," Grimmjow replied quickly, surprising himself as much as he did the doctor. He quickly scowled. "Well, maybe. You're a bit more entertaining that they were."

"And a bit harder to scare off, I imagine." Ichigo grinned. His grin soon faltered as Grimmjow continued to scowl at him.

Grimmjow shifted, drawing his left arm up onto his bent knee to relieve some of the tension on the still healing skin at his collarbone. He lounged against the corner of the wall, his white shirt unbuttoned and hanging open, baring his thin, atrophied chest. The sleeves and pants of his uniform were too short for his long limbs. His cold blue eyes studied the doctor, not with contempt, but stoicism.

Ichigo gestured toward him. "I see your jacket's gone."

The finger tapping started. The doctor was nervous, unsure if he was speaking out of turn.

Grimmjow didn't care.

"They released me this morning," he said flatly. "I don't sleep well in it. Haven't slept in three days."

As if to support his statement, he felt his eyelids grow heavy. He blinked, then started awake, jerking his head back into the padded wall.

Ichigo smiled.

"I see we'll be getting nowhere today," he said gently. "I just wanted to tell you I have some good news."

Grimmjow blinked several times.

"Good news?"

"I have been assured that if you refrain from violence for the next week, you will be moved to regular quarters."

Grimmjow straightened up.

"Really?"

Ichigo nodded. "Straight from Dr. Kuchiki, himself."

A smile tugged at the corners of Grimmjow's lips. It quickly faded.

"Great. Another white room. You can see how well the last one treated me," he scoffed, gesturing to the bright pink scar that across his torso and disappeared beneath the waistband of his trousers.

_Why did you tell him that, Grimmjow?_

"Yes, I was briefly informed of your incident," Ichigo said softly, his finger tapping again.

Grimmjow stared at him, his eyes vacant once again. After a moment, the young doctor spoke.

"I won't bother you much longer. I just wanted to inquire about your parents, your friends… My access to your files is blocked…"

Grimmjow frowned deeply.

"Why do you want to know about them?"

"I was interested in speaking to them."

"About me?"

"Yes."

Grimmjow scoffed loudly, and then the words poured from him before he could stop.

"If you want to know anything about me, ask Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck."

Grimmjow stared, wide-eyed at Ichigo. The doctor returned the gaze.

"Leave." The command was strong, firm.

"Thank you," the doctor replied softly.

"I said get out."

Ichigo nodded.

"Tomorrow, then."

Grimmjow turned a fearsome gaze upon the slight man.

"Out. _Now_."

The doctor hurried from the room.

Grimmjow curled into a ball in the corner of the room, resting his head on his knees.

"Stupid," he berated himself quietly after hearing the door close behind Ichigo. "Why did you tell him that?"

He let out a heavy sigh.

"Why did you tell him about _her_?"

* * *

~*~ What could Nel know about Grimmjow? Can Grimmjow remain calm long enough to move into his new quarters? And what did Tatsuki and Orihime have to do with them? (from Chapter Four: Orange) Find out in **Chapter Six: Gain**~*~

~*~ Thanks for reading! Please Review. Let me know of any mistakes. I'm also open to any input, if you want to share your ideas.~*~


	7. Chapter Six: Gain

~*~ Okay, time for the long chapters. =P This chapter is almost twice as long as any previous, but as implied with the title "_Gain_", you can see that healing is starting to begin. I'm going to try to update weekly, but as the story deepens, I may not be quite ready to post chapters that often. Please, enjoy this latest chapter! ~*~

* * *

_**Sins of the Father**_

"The sins of the father are to be laid upon the children…"  
_**The Merchant of Venice**_** (3.5.1)**

**Chapter Six**

**Gain**

"Honey, I'm home," Tatsuki teased as she entered Ichigo's apartment. "Orihime's with me."

The shy red-head followed her closely, both of them laden with binders and magazines. The girls dropped their loads on the coffee table as Ichigo came out of his bedroom.

"Hey, Nurse Inoue," he called as he headed to into the kitchenette, a towel still covering his damp hair. "Can I get you girls something to drink?"

"Bring me a Coke, would you darling?" Tatsuki asked.

"Orihime?"

"Same for me, please." She sat on the couch and looked about nervously as Ichigo joined them with three cans of Coke.

"Kon's not here. He went out with some friends to the movies."

"You sent him out, you mean," Tatsuki scoffed, rifling through an overstuffed binder.

"Told him you and I had a hot date," Ichigo said mischievously, pulling her close and blowing in her ear. She squealed and elbowed him in the ribs. He let out a grunt and doubled over momentarily.

Orihime couldn't gold back a snicker as she opened her Coke. She seemed much more comfortable knowing that Kon was gone.

"Now, if Ichigo will stop acting like your crush, maybe we can get some work done."

Orihime flushed. "_Tatsuki_."

The three friends laughed before getting down to business.

"What colors did you say again?"

"Light blue and sea foam green," Ichigo relpied, thumbing through one of the home décor magazines. He threw it back on the table. "Dang it. Can't see anything without my stupid glasses," he growled, heading off to his room.

"How'd you talk him into helping us again?" Orihime asked.

"Threatened him."

"Ah… Well, light blue and sea foam green… Pretty specific colors, huh?" She dog-eared pages as she flipped through a magazine. "Any idea what this is for?"  
"Kon's girlfriend is moving in. It's their favorite colors," Tatsuki replied.

"Really? I didn't know he was – "

She cut Orihime off with a smirk. "I'm just kidding you. I'm not sure, myself."

"It's just… for a friend," Ichigo informed her, picking up the magazine again.

"Oh, all right. Must be a very special friend to go to all this trouble," she said, but seemed satisfied with the answer. "How about something like this?" She indicated a photo in one of the magazines.

"Wow, that actually looks pretty."

"It looks okay to me."

"Maybe the curtains from this picture?"

"Oh, that would be gorgeous!"

* * *

By the time Kon returned from his late movie, the living room of the apartment was strewn with magazines, the three friends lost in the pages, doing their best to piece together a room for Ichigo's "friend".

"What happened here?" Kon asked from the doorway.

"Working on something," Ichigo called from the middle of the mess. "Would you get us a Coke while you're up?"

Kon carefully picked his way to the fridge, calling back over his shoulder, "Why didn't you tell me Orihime was coming over?"

"You wouldn't have behaved," Tatsuki called back.

"Hi, Kon," Orihime said softly, thanking him as her another soda.

He flashed her a charming smile, then turned to Tatsuki.

"I would have, too," he pouted, clearing a spot on the couch.

The three of them turned to him.

"Oh really?" they chorused.

His pout intensified. Then he shrugged.

"No."

"And that's why I didn't tell you," Ichigo replied. He moved a page to the collage they had made.

"Perfect!" Orihime cried. "I think that's it."

"Lovely," agreed Tatsuki.

"I think it'll work," said Ichigo.

"Light blue and sea foam green?" asked Kon.

They all turned to him again.

"_What_?"

They laughed, leaving him clueless as they helped Orihime pack up her things.

* * *

A short while later, the girls were leaving for their shared apartment a few blocks away. The twins had helped them carry their load to the car and bid them goodnight.

"What was that all about?" Kon asked as they traipsed up the stairs to their apartment.

"Do you remember that guy… Aizen, I think? The guy you and Rukia used to be friends with?"

"Yeah… He got messed up in drugs and crap and we haven't spoken to him in a long time. Why? Is this for him or something?"

"Not exactly." Ichigo waved his question away and continued, "Wasn't it just a few months ago that you stopped talking to them?"

"Yeah…" Kon was thoughtful. "About six months or so, I guess."

Ichigo paused to open the door.

"One of his friends, that… Oh, what was his name? Had the tattooed tongue and only one eye?"

"Nnoitra?" Kon asked.

"I think it was him… Yeah… Had a girlfriend – "

"Sweet girl, crazy wild green hair, though."

"What was her name?"

"N – N-something… Nel! Nel and Nnoitra! That was it."

Ichigo grabbed his brother by the shoulders.

"Do you now her full name?"

Kon frowned at his twin. "You okay, bro?"

Ichigo released him and shook his head. "Sorry. She may… She may know something about my patient. It may help me reach him."

"Oh… Why didn't you say so? Yeah, I think her name was, like, German or something? I dunno. Anyway, it was Nelliel Tu Odel-something."

"Odelschwanck?"

"Yeah, that sounds right. She the girl?"

"Would her green hair have been close to sea foam, by any chance?"

"Yeah."

Ichigo nodded. "She has to be the girl. Any way I can get ahold of her?"

"I can go talk to her for ya. I know where Nnoitra lives… And I think she used to kinda have a thing for me, ya know?"

"Kon, you think every girl has a 'thing' for you."

Kon shrugged. "Anyway, I'll talk to her, okay?"

He went into his bedroom while Ichigo slumped on the couch. Kon returned shortly, half undressed.

"I do _not_ think every girl has a thing for me."

"Name one."

"Orihime. She can't stand me."

Ichigo could not hold back the laughter.

"What's so funny?" Kon demanded.

"Orihime may be the _one_ girl in the world who actually _does_ have a thing for you."

Kon stared at him for a moment.

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm dead serious, but don't ever tell her I told you."

"Really, really? No joke?"

"I promise."

"Awesome," sang Kon, dancing back to his room.

"Are you gonna talk to Nel for me?"

"You bet, little brother!"

Ichigo scoffed. "You forget, Kon. I was born first."

"My comment had nothing to do with birth order."

"_Kon_!"

* * *

The next afternoon, Kon was knocking on the door of Nnoitra Gilga's apartment in the slums of the city.

Ichigo had asked him to set up a time and place he could speak to Nel, concerning a "mutual friend". Even after an hour of Kon's badgering, he refused to give any more information. Kon knew it had to have something to do with his brother's patient and the room they had been designing, but he would never betray Ichigo by telling more than he was allowed.

To Kon's surprise, a young woman answered the door. She wore an off-the-shoulder pink top and torn blue jeans. Her pale green hair fell heavily over her left eye.

"Hey, you're – "

"Kon."

"Yeah. Long time since I've seen you around here. Looking for Nnoitra?" she questioned, standing in the doorway.

"Actually, I'm here to talk to you."

"Oh?"

"Who is it, Nel?" came the harsh yell from inside the apartment.

"Just an old girl-friend," she called back.

"Where's my sammich?" Nnoitra growled.

"Just hang on a minute." Nel stepped into the hall of the apartment building, slamming the door on the string of curses that followed.

"Sorry about that. What did you want? And please be quick about it."

"Remember my brother?"

"The stuffy shrink who looked just like you? I think I met him once, yeah."

"Yeah, that guy… You see, he has a… 'mutual friend' he'd like to talk to you about."

Nel frowned, but did not refuse. After some convincing, she agreed to meet Ichigo on the next Saturday for lunch at a little bistro near he and Kon's apartment.

"I better get back," she said finally, tossing the hair out of her face in a habitual motion. The green hair flew off her eyes just long enough to show a nasty yellow and purple bruise.

"What was that? What happened?" Kon asked her.

"What was what?" Nel scowled and sounded slightly offended.

"Your eye. How did it get bruised?"

Nel laughed it off. "Oh, silly me, I fell down the steps a couple of days ago."

She turned and reached for the doorknob. Kon stopped her with a gentle hand on her wrist. She turned to glare back at him.

"Is he hitting you?"

Fear, then anger flashed across her features.

"Let go of me."

"Is he hurting you, Nel?"

"I told you. I fell," she insisted through gritted teeth.

Kon removed his hand. "Okay. Whatever you say. If you decide to talk to Ichigo sooner, call me, all right?"

"Fine." She took the small card with Kon's number from him.

"Next Saturday, then?"

Nel softened a little, seeming to realize he was only concerned for her sake. "Next Saturday… Thanks for coming by, Kon."

She turned quickly to the door and slipped inside to face the hail of curses from Nnoitra. Kon heard her crude replies through the closed door.

_Where those tears in her eyes_? Kon wondered as he turned to leave. He shook his head to clear it before leaving the building. He returned home, waiting for Ichigo to get home from work so that he could tell him _everything_ he had found out that day.

* * *

~*~ Please Review and add to your Follow/Alerts to keep reading! Thank you! Hope you like it! ~*~


	8. Chapter Seven: Pass

~*~ Arg! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. It was tough to word and I wanted to get it all just right! Please enjoy! ~*~

* * *

_**Sins of the Father**_

"The sins of the father are to be laid upon the children…"  
_**The Merchant of Venice**_** (3.5.1)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Pass**

* * *

_**Tuesday**_

"I don't know what you said to him yesterday, but we haven't heard a hardly a peep from him. He's even been mannerly to the nurses… It's quite astounding, really."

The red-headed nurse's voice drifted in from the hallway. The inner door to Grimmjow's room had been open all day. The paranoid side of him feared it was a test, a challenge. One wrong step toward it and he could never get his new room.

It was enough to keep him huddled in the soft, padded corner of the room and on his best behavior.

"Thank you, Nurse Inoue."

Dr. Kurosaki's voice was louder that the nurse's ac he walked into the room.

"I've been hearing good things all morning, Grimmjow," he said cheerily to his patient.

Grimmjow scoffed. "I am not a child to be flattered by your tawdry praises."

"Ah, I see." Ichigo offered him a smile as he sat down a short distance away. "Saved all your venom for me, eh?"

Grimmjow glared at him from the corner of his eyes before leaning his head against the wall and starting to pick at a piece of the wall's lining that had come loose.

"Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

Ichigo's question was met with a glare once again as Grimmjow paused momentarily. He quickly returned to picking at the wall.

_Tap – Tap – Tap_

It was a different sound this time. Agitation? Perhaps.

"Tell me about your childhood."

Grimmjow simply glared at him again.

Louder, faster tapping.

"Grimmjow it is very difficult – "

"You haven't worked with people much, have you Dr. Kurosaki?"

The doctor froze. Grimmjow continued picking at the wall for a moment, and then turned to face him and stretch his atrophied limbs.

"Have you, Dr. Kurosaki?"

Ichigo straightened, defiance shining in his eyes.

"I believe I ask the questions here," he said, not unkindly.

Grimmjow scoffed. "Ah, yes. That lovely 'holier-than-thou' attitude all psychiatric majors have when they're fresh out of school."

"Grimmjow…"

Was that a warning in his tone? Was the doctor's patience really this short?

_My, and I thought _I_ had a temper_, Grimmjow thought, a smile tugging at his lips as he watched the finger tapping resume.

"You see, Doctor, I can tell you are… 'fresh meat', shall we say, because you seek to guide me to speaking about such cliché things as my parents and my childhood. Those standard questions you learned in some class will get you nowhere with me. Level with me, will you? How many patients have you had prior to me?"

It was a moment before the doctor replied.

"Grimmjow, in our first meeting, you told me you had thoroughly researched me online. Why don't you tell me how many patients I have helped?"

A grin broke across Grimmjow's features.

"I lied, Doctor. I haven't been out of this room for forty-seven weeks come Friday, and the four weeks before that I wasn't allowed a computer."

Again, the doctor hesitated.

"Then how did you know all that about me?"

The grin widened.

"Your dear friend, Dr. Abarai. I thoroughly refused to talk to that baboon, so he filled out free time by telling me stories. A lot of them were about you, Doctor."

Grimmjow paused to let his words sink in. His eyes glittered as he watched the myriad of emotions flicker across Ichigo's face.

"He also told me of his crush, Dr. Kuchiki's sister Rukia, and her friend Kon. Dr. Abarai seemed concerned about them getting messed up in foul things. I do hope that situation turned out alright fro your twin…"

"It did," Ichigo answered quietly, "not that it's any of your concern."

Grimmjow could read the growing anger in the doctor's eyes.

"He also mentioned, amongst other things about you, that you recently became engaged. Swore the girl was too good for you and that she; how did he put it? 'Should put you in your place.'"

Ichigo was shaking as he rose to his feet.

"Thank you, Grimmjow. Today has been most… enlightening."

"See you tomorrow," he called cheerily at the doctor's back.

He heard the door click behind Ichigo in the hall and smirked.

"Sucker."

* * *

_**Wednesday**_

Grimmjow paced his room. His long, shaggy blue hair stood up from his frequent tugging at its roots.

"Fifty-one weeks, three days."

He repeated the phrase over and over to himself, as though it were his mantra.

After a few minutes, he slammed his fist into the padded wall, wincing as his chest protested the movement with a sharp bolt of pain, then he continued pacing the small space.

"Four more days. Four more days. Four more days."

"Keeping track of something, Grimmjow?"

The bluenette whirled to find Ichigo standing in the door way to his room – no, his cell. He would soon have a room.

"Four more days." It slipped out on a breath as he gazed wide-eyed at the doctor. He had been concentrating on keeping his patience so hard he had not heard him come in.

"Until what?" the doctor asked gently.

Grimmjow's nostrils flared as he snorted in disgust, his eyes and features immediately hardening.

"Until I make you regret your kindness to me," he spat, slamming his fist into the wall again before moving to pace the far side of the room like a caged animal.

"I hear you've been quiet again today. Is something bothering you?"

The doctor did not move from the doorway, but that did not stop Grimmjow from noticing the finger tapping begin.

Grimmjow was in no mood for this today.

"Just you, Doc."

The doctor sighed impatiently.

"Grimmjow, please, work with me here. Let me help you."

Grimmjow ignored him and continued pacing, turning his eyes away and setting his jaw.

Ichigo moved into the room.

"I thought maybe we could talk today."

Grimmjow paused and glared at him.

"'Expectation is the root of all heartache.'"

"I thought maybe we could talk about Nelliel."

That was it. The final straw. Grimmjow's already thin patience wore through. He stalked to the door and pointed out of it.

"Leave. Now."

"Grimmjow – "

"Get. Out."

Ichigo frowned at him.

"Do not cost me my room, Doctor," Grimmjow growled between clenched teeth.

The doctor sighed and moved towards the door.

"All right, Grimmjow. I expect you to make it through the week."

"Doctor."

Ichigo paused and turned back to his patient.

"I told you: 'Expectation is the root of all heartache.'"

"Don't give me heartache, Grimmjow," Ichigo challenged.

Grimmjow watched him disappear through the hallway door before he resumed his pacing.

"Four more days…"

* * *

Several hours later, long after he had clamed from his pacing and settled down in the corner of his cell, the red-haired nurse Dr. Kurosaki had called Inoue entered with a Styrofoam cup: Grimmjow's dinner.

_Why not have some fun_? he thought. After all, it had been several months since a nurse had delivered his meals. Usually it was one of the security guards.

"_Enchanté, Madamoiselle_," he greeted her, taking her hand in his and kneeling before her.

"Good evening to you, too, Grimmjow," she replied cheerily. "I brought your dinner.

Grimmjow grinned foolishly as he set it aside, adopting a French accent as he continued:

"_Madamioselle_… she is too good to me."

He could feel her pulling against him, trying to free her hand. So long as he did not hurt or threaten her, she would not call for the guards.

"It's just your shake, Grimmjow."

"He gently leaned forward and kissed her knuckles.

"_Madamioselle_, I have been silent for too long. I must admit, I am smitten."

He could see the uncertainty in her eyes.

"With whom?"

He smiled grandly at her.

"With you, my love!" He began to kiss her knuckles again and worked his way up her forearm with each following word.

"When I see you, I hear angels singing!"

"Grimmjow, I need you to let me go. I have others to tend to."

"I do not care if you step out on me, _mon cher_," he professed grandly, loosing her hand. "My heart is yours!"

She backed slowly to the door.

He gazed at the ceiling and cried out:

"'If music be the food of love, play on' my angel!"

* * *

_**Thursday**_

By the time Ichigo arrived the next day, Grimmjow was in a much lighter mood.

"I understand you've been harassing the nurses today?"

Grimmjow could not hold back the smile the doctor's words elicited.

"Just good, clean fun, Doc."

Ichigo laughed at that as he once again joined his patient on the floor of the white cell.

"Yes, I know. They were most flattered by your attention."

The bluenette grinned, shaking his head. "Nah. Not really. I know they're used to it in a place like this. All us crazy guys propose to them at some point or other."

"I don't think you're crazy, Grimmjow."

He scoffed at that and turned to the doctor.

"Of course you don't. That's your job."

Ichigo shook his head.

"My job is to figure out why you're crazy, not to judge whether you are or not. But personally, I don't think you are."

Grimmjow shrugged.

"Your opinion. Who knows. Maybe I'm not."

"You know… But if you're not, why are you here?"

Grimmjow paused at this, thoughtful. After a moment he looked Ichigo in his eyes and answered:

"'God has given you one face and you make for yourself another.'"

"But why this face?"

"Perhaps _this _is the face God gave me, Dr. Kurosaki. Did you ever consider that?"

* * *

_**Friday (Night)**_

Grimmjow sat in the corner of his room, his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He had hardly spoken all day, not even to Ichigo.

He shook slightly from the restraint it took to keep him calm and still.

"Two more days, Grimmjow," he said to himself.

This seemed to calm him, but only for a moment.

He finally let out a tremendous sigh and stretched out on the soft floor. Throwing an arm over his eyes, he cried:

"'Hell is empty and all the devils are here!'"

* * *

_**Monday**_

A tinge of panic set in as Grimmjow saw Dr. Kuchiki enter his cell.

_Fifty-two weeks. One year. Today I was supposed to get my room._

Grimmjow's heart began to race. Since Dr. Kuchiki had turned over his case, he had only come to see him when one of his doctors was leaving or a new one was coming to study him.

Nurse Inoue entered behind him, followed by Dr. Abarai.

Grimmjow's heart pounded harder in his chest.

Then Dr. Kurosaki entered.

"Congratulations, Grimmjow. We're here to escort you to your room."

* * *

~*~ This chapter and the next will mirror each other, hence the day labels for each break. I'll update as soon as possible! ~*~

~*~ Please Review and add to your Follow/Alerts to keep up with the story. Hope you enjoyed it! ~*~


	9. Chapter Eight: Fail

_**~*~**_My utmost apologies for how long it has taken to get this chapter done! I've been terribly busy with family functions and job interviews. . I hope you enjoy reading! I had a little trouble getting it worded right, but I hope the next chapter will flow better, and be on time!~*~

**Also, this chapter mirrors Chapter Seven!**

* * *

_**Sins of the Father**_

"The sins of the father are to be laid upon the children…"  
_**The Merchant of Venice**_** (3.5.1)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Fail**

* * *

_**Tuesday**_

Renji Abarai's peaceful world shattered as something slammed onto his desk hard enough to make his portable CD player skip. He sat up from his reclined position with his feet propped on his desk; pulling the earbuds from his ears he did so.

"Renji, I need a word."

Ichigo stood on the other side of the desk, his fists still resting on the polished top where he had slammed them.

"Dr. Abarai, I'm so sorry. I told him you were not to be –"

"It's all right, Lauren," Renji told his secretary, turning off the CD player.

Lauren shook her head and shut the door as Renji motioned for Ichigo to take a seat. Instead, Ichigo paced in the small space not occupied by desk, chairs, or shelves.

"You needed to speak with me, Ichigo?" the red-head asked, trying to stay calm.

Ichigo paced another moment before finally taking a seat. He fumed for a while before he was calm enough to speak.

"Would you care to explain to me why my patient knows my life history?" he asked, his voice rising with each word.

Renji gulped. The blue haired man had been listening? Grimmjow had told Ichigo what he had said?

"What do you mean –"

"Don't be coy with me, Abarai. I checked with Dr. Kuchiki and he informed me that Grimmjow had no opportunities to learn about me through news or social media."

Renji still grasped for straws. He fumbled for a moment before asking:

"And how do you know I told him? It could have been that nurse, Inoue."

Ichigo's temper flared and he fought to control his voice.

"For one thing, Grimmjow told me it was you who 'enlightened' him. For another, she doesn't think Tatsuki should… how was it? 'Put me in my place'."

Renji blanched. The bluenette really _had_ been listening.

"Ichigo… I – I…"

Ichigo shook his head. "Save it, Abarai. I'm reporting this to Dr. Kuchiki."

Ichigo rose and made his way to the door, pausing to turn back, his hand on the doorknob.

"Why, Renji?"

Renji studied his hands for a moment before speaking.

"Hell, Ichigo. We listen to people's problems all day long, every day. Even our families turn to us only when they want advice…"

Ichigo returned to his seat as Renji continued.

"I know you know what it's like, even though you're relatively new to this line of work. We give and give, listen and make time for people. Women either hate us when they learn of our profession – thinking we'll try 'psychobabble' to get in their beds – or they expect us to know everything about them and be able to read them like a book. When we fail, they hate us even more than the ones who hated us in the first place… It was nice to have someone to listen to me for a change…"

Ichigo shook his head, this time in pity. He again paused at the door on his way out. Not turning to Renji, he said:

"I'm sorry, doctor. I don't know what that's like." He sighed. "But I can still understand. I won't report it to Dr. Kuchiki… this time. But I better not hear of it happening again… Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm spending all my time this week preparing a room."

Ichigo left and Renji let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

_**Tuesday (Night)**_

Ichigo threw his bag and jacket on the kitchenette bar in disgust. Kon paused the XBOX and turned around on the couch.

"Rough day, bro?"

Ichigo grunted in reply and loosened his tie as he headed into his bedroom. Kon was still in the same position when he returned a few minutes later in shorts and a t-shirt.

"What?" Ichigo barked at him.

Kon snorted. "Fine. I won't tell you what Nel said."

He turned back to the XBOX.

"Oh, Kon. I'm sorry." Ichigo shook his head. "What did you find out?" He joined his twin brother on the couch and grabbed the second controller.

Kon paused the game and turned to Ichigo.

"I don't for sure if she's the girl you're looking for, but she matches the description sure enough."

"Well, I was just guessing based off things Gr- er, my patient, has said," Ichigo fumbled.

Kon shrugged. "At any rate, she agreed to meet you noon Saturday at _Le Petite Beignet_."

"Excellent! Thanks, man." Ichigo turned to the television. "Now, let's tag-team some n00bs."

Kon rolled his eyes.

"Two things first, bro. Number One, never say that again. Number Two…" He sighed heavily. "Nel had a black eye."

Ichigo frowned. "She had a what?"

"She was trying to hide it, but she had a black eye, Ichigo." Kon worried his lip. "She said she fell, but I think Nnoitra did it."

Ichigo bristled. "I'll see what I can find out Saturday… but if she won't talk…"

Kon nodded. "I know, you can't make her… Thanks anyway."

Shaking off the gloomy mood, Kon laughed. "All right, let's pwn some n00bs."

"I though you said not to say that?"

"No, I can say it… Just you can't… n00b."

Ichigo laughed as Kon's avatar went down under friendly fire.

* * *

_**Thursday (Night)**_

"'God has given you one face and you make for yourself another.'"

Ichigo closed the door behind him, lost in thought as he repeated what Grimmjow had told him that day.

"Hey, bro. Talking to yourself now?" Kon laughed as he joined Ichigo in the living room. "I told you if you worked with crazy people it'd rub off on you."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and headed to his room.

"It's something my patient told me today," he called back. "I was trying to figure out what he meant by it."

"Tell me more. Maybe I can help."

"I told him I didn't think he was crazy and he more or less agreed… When I asked him why he was there, he said 'God has given you one face and you make for yourself another'."

"He means God gave him his physical face, but his reputation is what he has made for himself."

"Well, yes, I managed to get that far in my deductions… Since when are you so knowledgeable, anyway?" Ichigo laughed from the other room.

"I read a book… Once." Kon laughed. "I've heard that phrase before… and I think I know what he really means."

"What's that?" Ichigo asked, not really interested.

"You're right. He's perfectly sane. He wants to be viewed as crazy, though…"

"Correct again… The real question is why?"

"Indeed…" Kon rubbed his chin in thought.

Ichigo came out of his room.

"Are you wearing that?" Kon gestured to his gym shorts and tank top.

"Who are you, Tatsuki?" Ichigo retorted. Then he noticed Kon's putfit of black slacks, deep burgundy button-up, and black leather jacket.

Kon raised an eyebrow.

"What did I forget?" Ichigo groaned.

"You, me… Tatsuki… Orihime…"

"The movie!" Ichigo rushed back into his room.

"Man, I've been waiting forever for the tables to turn like this," Kon laughed. In an undertone he added, "He must really want to help this guy…"

* * *

_**Saturday (Noon)**_

_Le Petite Beignet _was quiet when Ichigo arrived. He chose a table outside and ordered a chicory coffee while he waited for Nel to join him.

Across the street at the park, Ichigo watched fathers and sons play catch, couples have picnics on old quilts, teenagers skateboard and rollerblade, dogs catch balls and Frisbees their owners threw for them, and one kid flee the vengeance of an angry gander.

It struck him… all those "normal" people doing such "normal" things… And none of them knowing the personal hell so many were facing.

"I just have a glimpse into his life; into his mind… Maybe this Nelliel can give me a better view…" Ichigo whispered to himself.

Fifteen minutes later, the waitress returned. Ichigo explained that his guest had not arrived yet and ordered another coffee and a plate of beignets before he went back to studying the people in the park. He found himself noting peculiarities on his napkin. When the waitress returned with his order, he asked her for another one.

"On second thought, I'm all right. This is crazy," he mumbled.

"Waiting for a girl who's obviously stood you up… That's what's crazy," the waitress commented as she walked away.

"There goes your tip," Ichigo muttered sourly.

While he was eating his beignets, a thought occurred to him. He took his phone from his pocket and dialed.

"Hello? Professor Urahara? … Yeah, it's me, Ichigo… I'm doing well, how are you and the missus? … That's good to hear. Listen, I've got my first case… No, well, I mean my first, er, living patient… I know I specialized in forensics, but I took this case at a friend's request."

Ichigo sighed as his old college professor began to lecture him about getting in over his head. When he finally stopped, Ichigo continued.

"Yoruichi finally leave the room?"

"Yep," Urahara laughed on the other end of the line. "Your first case, eh? How interesting. Tell me what you can."

Ichigo explained as much as he could and awaited his professor's advice.

"This friend who requested you… Byakuya?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Sounds very similar to a case he consulted me on a while ago… I think you're doing well. Getting him a room was a very smart move."

"Really?"

"Yes. If he is indeed tiring of his charades, as it sounds, playing along will spoil his fun entirely."

"So… You're saying I should give in to his demands?"

"Well, reasonable, safe ones, yes."

"Thanks, Professor."

"Certainly, Ichigo. Please, let me know how the case progresses. I find it quite interesting."

"No problem."

Ichigo hung up the phone, checked his watch, gave up on Nel arriving (as it as half past one), paid his check, and returned home.

* * *

_**Monday**_

Ichigo filed into the small room behind Dr. Kuchiki, Nurse Inoue, and Dr. Abarai.

"Congratulations, Grimmjow. We're here to escort you to your room."

The smile that Grimmjow was unable to hold back made all the work Ichigo had put into his room that week worth it.

* * *

~*~ Hope you liked it! And, yes, so Old School of Renji... But MP3 Players and iPods don't skip. =P And if you want to know what he was listening to, I was thinking "Radioactive", by Imagine Dragons as I was writing it. ~*~

~*Read and Review, Please! To get updates add to your Follow/Alerts! Thanks again!*~


	10. Chapter Nine: Cats

~*~ ARG! This chapter took forever! I apologize!... Which leads me to my next statement: I'm taking a short hiatus from this story after this chapter. Hopefully I'll be back before Kubo is in September, but I make no promises. I recently got hired and am training for a new job and haven't had as much time to work on this as I'd like. As soon as things settle down I should get back to work on it. Also, in the meantime, I'm going to work be working on a Reader Request over on my deviantART account ( .com) which will be a Doc!RenjixReader if anyone is interested. Renji will be a physical doctor, not a psychologist as in this story. Thanks so much for reading! Hope to get back soon! Enjoy!~*~

* * *

_**Sins of the Father**_

"The sins of the father are to be laid upon the children…"  
_**The Merchant of Venice**_** (3.5.1)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Cats**

* * *

_**Monday**_

Grimmjow could not keep himself from struggling slightly against the strong security guards who held his arms as they guided him down the halls.

"Are you sure about this, Ichigo?"

He listened intently to the conversation behind him.

"Renji, if I did not think it best I would not have requested it," came the curt reply.

Grimmjow's lips curled into a smile. He was starting to like the young doctor in spite of himself.

"And _I _would not have sanctioned it, Dr. Abarai, if Ichigo had not provided sufficient –"

Dr. Kuchiki's voice was interrupted by a quiet female voice.

"Doctors… I don't think this is the time…"

That Nurse Inoue… She was beginning to grow on him, too. Very perceptive, that one, even if her shyness made her come off as a bit of a dunce at times. Not to mention her looks, which rivaled those of a girl he had once held near and dear, and who still held a place in his heart.

As the group stopped at a door, Room 6, Grimmjow finally spoke.

"Remember, Dr. Kurosaki… I told you that you would regret your kindness to me."

"And I believed I challenged you not to give me heartache," Ichigo replied, unphased.

Grimmjow smirked. "Doctor, you are excusing my faults and giving me a room because you pity me… 'And often times excusing of a fault doth make the fault the worse by the excuse'."

Ichigo stepped in front of his patient and motioned for the guards to let him go. They did, but hovered close, ready to grab Grimmjow should he bolt.

Grimmjow rubbed the circulation back into his thin arms, his cool gaze meeting Ichigo's.

"Grimmjow, I excuse you of nothing."

He smirked at the doctor.

"Then you must be really stupid. Did Dr. Kuchiki here tell you what I did the last time I had my own room?"

"I was informed, yes."

The finger tapping was starting. Grimmjow could barely suppress a snicker.

"You must be a glutton –"

"Do you want a room or not?" barked Ichigo, making everyone jump. "If you prefer, you can go back to where you were."

Grimmjow sobered, and then quickly adopted the attitude of a chastised child.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Kurosaki," he said softly, ducking his head and swaying back and forth. Behind him, he heard Dr. Abarai scoff and walk off, Nurse Inoue calling after him in a loud whisper.

"Thank you," Ichigo said and smiled. He reached for the doorknob of Room 6. "Welcome to your new lodgings, Grimmjow."

Dr. Kuchiki and Nurse Inoue came up to stand with Ichigo as Grimmjow took his first hesitant steps into the room.

Grimmjow blinked in the bright light coming in through the big window. After being in fluorescent lighting so long, the daylight was harsh and glaringly bright.

When his eyes adjusted to the light, they were immediately assailed by the colors in the room. Two walls were the same cyan blue as his eyes while the other two were sea foam green. The simple green valance over the window was a beautiful contrast to the blue wall behind it.

The bed frame and nightstand was a darker blue, but still lovely. The sheets were striped white and green; the comforter cyan. Even the plush frieze carpet under his feet was a bright shade of blue.

Behind him he could hear the others talking again.

"Oh, Ichigo… You're too sweet," laughed the nurse before excusing herself to care for her other patients.

"Well, Ichigo…"

"I won't let you down, sir… I hope," the doctor added almost inaudibly.

Dr. Kuchiki excused himself and Grimmjow heard the door click shut. He stood another moment, trying to wipe the broad grin from his face before turning to find Ichigo still with him.

"It's not white."

It took Grimmjow a moment to recognize his own voice. There was none of the malice that had tainted it for well over a year, and he had not intended to voice his thoughts.

"No." The doctor smiled. "No, it's not white. I believe you made it very clear to me that you hated white."

Grimmjow's features hardened, throwing up his defenses again, and he narrowed his eyes.

"I do hate white."

"You mentioned that you like these colors, though, so I thought it would be mice for your new room to have some color."

The hard shell fractured as Grimmjow smiled again.

"It is nice," he agreed, moving to sit on the bed. He bounced a little to test the mattress, and then seeming satisfied, stretched out and threw an arm over his eyes. "Set me a wake-up call for half-past sane, okay?"

Ichigo could not stifle a small snicker. Grimmjow thought for a moment of calling him on it, but he was in too good of a mood. He had a room like a human again, not some glorified cage, and he was surrounded by colors that brought back fond memories. For the moment, life was good.

"There's one more thing, Grimmjow."

The bluenette uncovered one eye as he felt something land on the bed at his feet.

"From Dr. Kuchiki," Ichigo answered the confused look on Grommjow's face.

Grommjow unfolded the button-down shirt and pants that served as "uniform" on this floor of the hospital. Instead of white, though, these were blue reverse-ombré, starting a powder blue at the top and deepening to a rich, almost black navy at the bottom. He couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, Doc…"

"Yes?"

He looked up at Ichigo with a mischievous grin.

"Do me a favor… Get rid of that blasted white coat."

"No problem."

And the two began to laugh.

* * *

_**Friday**_

Grimmjow heard the door open, but did not turn his head. He watched intently as a fly lighted on his open windowsill and approached the baited piece of paper he had laid there.

"Could I get a bit more honey, Nurse Inoue?" he asked as the fly took the bait and got stuck in the sweet substance. He took a pair of tweezers and carefully transferred the fly to a matchbox.

"And I'll need another box fairly –"

Grimmjow broke off as he turned to find Dr. Kurosaki standing in his doorway.

"You're early, Doc," he commented as he tucked his box of flies away in the nightstand drawer.

"What are you doing with the flies, Grimmjow?"

The bluenette held back a devious grin as he sat on his bed.

"I'll use the flies to catch spiders."

"And what will you do with the spiders?"

"Catch birds?"

"And with the birds?"

Grimmjow could hear the growing concern in the doctor's voice.

"Why, you use the birds to catch a cat," he said matter-of-factly.

The doctor looked horrified for a moment before he scoffed and sat down in the small chair by the door.

"And then I suppose you eat the cat? Very clever, Mr. Renfield, but I have read _Dracula_."

Grimmjow laughed. "You saw right through me. Very good, Doctor. I think you're getting better."

"You seem to be in a very good mood today, Grimmjow."

The bluenette shrugged, but could not hold back a smile.

"Seriously, though… What are you doing with the flies?" Ichigo asked abruptly.

Grimmjow laughed again.

"Making you ask questions."

Ichigo shook his head. "This is not the type of behavior that will get you out of here."

Grimmjow scoffed. "'How far that little candle throws its beams! So shines a good deed in a naughty world'."

Ichigo shook his head again. "'One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness' – Captain Norrington."

"'But it seems enough to condemn him'," Grimmjow mimicked, "Captain Jack Sparrow. _Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl_… Yeah, Doc… You're not so clever."

Ichigo scowled.

"All right, I get your point," Grimmjow conceded.

"I know you're not crazy, Grimm –"

"Crazy? I was crazy once," Grimmjow broke in with a sing-song tone, "they locked me in a rubber room. I died. They buried me. The ants drove me crazy. Crazy? I was –"

Ichigo had to almost yell to be heard. "Enough! Don't be facetious."

Grimmjow snorted and rolled his eyes, turning to gaze out the window. "I have not yet begun to act facetious."

"I was saying, Grimmjow, that although I know you're not…" Ichigo paused as Grimmjow glanced at him from the corner of his eye, daring him to say that word again. "You don't belong here… But I'm not the only one you need to prove that to in order to get out of here."

His features darkened as he turned his gaze back to the window and toyed with a button on his shirt.

"I don't want out of here."

Ichigo frowned, flustered. "Why wouldn't you? I thought –"

"Just – I'll – You wouldn't…" Grimmjow stammered before sighing in disgust and shaking his head. "Maybe I am crazy. I can't even speak anymore."

"Whenever you can find your words, Grimmjow, I'm ready to listen," Ichigo assured him.

Grimmjow looked up and smiled. Maybe one day he would be able to explain it. After all, Ichigo seemed to be the one doctor truly interested in "helping" him; and despite it all, Grimmjow had started to think of him as a friend.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Maybe… Someday."

"Anything else on your mind?"

"Tons… But none of it I want to talk about," the bluenette admitted.

"Anything you need?"

"Yeah… Well, not need, really… But something I'd like…" Grimmjow looked at him hopefully.

"What would that be?" Ichigo inquired, shifting in his chair and adjusting his ever-faltering glasses.

"It's kind of silly really…" He continued at the expectant look from the doctor. "I'd like to be able to keep a cat."

Ichigo frowned in confusion. "A cat?"

Grimmjow grinned deviously to cover his sheepishness. "Yeah, Doc, ain't it normal for a guy to like a little –"

"Grimmjow, please, enough of the high school jokes." Ichigo could not suppress a smile and a snicker. "Why a cat? Why not a dog or a fish or –" He paused and a look of utter horror settled on his features. "You're not really going to eat it, are you?"

"Hell no!" Grimmjow said, laughing at the doctor. "We used to have a cat."

"Ah…" Ichigo looked relieved. "Go on…"

"Gorgeous white cat…"

"I though you hated white?"

"On everything but cats…" The bluenette was quiet for a moment before he continued. "She was my mom's cat. Always old, ever since I can remember…" He paused again, seeming as if he were trying to decide to continue or not. "My mom died when I was very young… That old cat was all I had left of her, you know? Pretty stupid, huh?"

"Not at all." Ichigo smiled sympathetically. "Not stupid at all, Grimmjow… I'll see what I can do about getting you a cat."

"A white one, if you can… please."

"All right."

"Female."

"I said I'll try, Grimmjow," Ichigo laughed.

"Thanks, Doc."

Ichigo smiled and stood. "No problem, but also no promises…"

"I know, Doc."

"Just… Can you answer one thing for me?"

"What's that, Doc?"

"Can you at least give me a clue as to why you're here?"

Grimmjow contemplated for a moment before he replied:

"'The sins of the father are to be laid upon the children…'"

* * *

~*~ I hope you enjoyed reading! Remember to add to your Follow/Alerts to be notified when a new chapter is posted!~*~

**Hope to be back to working on this soon! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter Ten: Dogs

~*~ Thank you for bearing with me! Things have settled down a bit for me, and I was able to get this chapter written up. Hopefully I can update about every two weeks, but don't hold me to that. ~*~

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_**Sins of the Father**_

"The sins of the father are to be laid upon the children…"  
_**The Merchant of Venice**_** (3.5.1)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Dogs**

* * *

"Ichi~GO!"

The young doctor easily dodged his father's over-enthusiastic embrace, turning to laugh as Isshin's momentum carried him right into the wall.

"Tha's naw funneh," Isshin Kurosaki grumbled, holding his hand over his nose as he turned around.

Ichigo just grinned in reply.

"Where's Kon? At least he usually fights back." Isshin looked around his front hall anxiously.

"Kon's coming up tomorrow. He and Orihime had tickets to a play tonight," Ichigo explained.

"A play? My Kon going to a – Wait! Did you say with Orihime?"

Ichigo nodded.

Isshin made a suggestive motion about the size of her chest.

"_That_ Orihime? Who lived down the street?"

"_Dad_!" Ichigo frowned.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't notice?" Isshin scoffed.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and headed down the hall toward his old bedroom with his bags.

"Why didn't Tatsuki come with you?" Isshin asked, tagging along behind his oldest boy.

"She had to do some make-up classes at the dojo and she had a paper to finish for college. Where are Karin and Yuzu?"

"Karin moved into the dorms at Christmas –"

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about that."

"And Yuzu is out with her boyfriend this evening." Isshin giggled conspiratorially.

Ichigo turned around sharply.

"What did you mean by that?"

"By what?" Isshin looked clueless. Ichigo had no doubts he, in fact, was.

"'Yuzu's out with her boyfriend' – Hee hee," he mimicked.

A grand smile lit the older man's face.

"He's going to propose to her!" Isshin cried in a manner akin to a teenage girl spilling a huge secret.

"Really? You gave him your blessing?"

"More like my warning," Isshin replied, suddenly serious.

"Well, good for them. And that warning goes double from me and Kon." Ichigo grinned as he tossed his bags in his room and headed back toward the living room.

"Oh, he knows. I think he'll be good for her."

"We'll kill him if he's not."

Isshin laughed in agreement as the two settled into the comfy, overstuffed armchairs in the living room.

An uncommon quiet settled over the Kurosaki residence as Ichigo mulled over his thoughts.

"Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

The strange calmness and seriousness in his tone caused Ichigo to look up. Isshin motioned for him to continue.

"I have this patient."

"Living or dead? 'Cause I can't help dead."

Ichigo smiled.

"A living one this time, Dad."

"Ahhh…." Isshin stroked his beard reflectively. "Go on…"

"Three doctors have already given up on him," Ichigo began, concern evident in his features.

"Even good ol' Byakuya?"

"Yeah…." Ichigo shook his head in disgust. "Dr. Kuchiki was the first to give up on him."

"Wow… Must be a tough nut to crack."

Ichigo scowled at Isshin's poor choice of words. His father shrugged apologetically.

"I fix bodies, Ichigo. Not minds. That's your department."

Ichigo let out a bitter laugh. "That and keeping my twin brother in line."

Isshin smiled. "Sounds like Orihime might take that job away from you."

Ichigo smiled back. "Yeah… Hopefully."

"About this patient…" Isshin prompted.

Ichigo settled back into the chair with a sigh.

"He's not crazy, Dad."

"Then why is he there?"

"I'm not sure. He's very intelligent. Very cryptic. I asked him for a clue and he told me: 'The sins of the father are to be laid upon the children'."

"Sounds like he has some daddy issues."

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't think that's whst he meant by it. He didn't seem reflective when he said it, more like he was using the word 'father' collectively."

"Sounds to me like this is a case for your old Professor."

"I've talked to Dr. Urahara already. He suggested that, from my description of his behavior, Gri – er – my patient…" Ichigo flushed and stumbled over his blunder. "Urahara said I should go along with his whims. That he's playing a game with me – with us doctors – and if he's tiring, going along with him will make the game no longer fun."

"You're treating Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?" Isshin barely hid a look of amusement.

"How did you –"

"I treated him when he broke the window, Ichigo. I know exactly what you're talking about. When he regained consciousness, he immediately started playing games with me. He acted like the pain was so unbearable that he needed more medication. He almost overdosed fatally when we gave him a morphine drip he could control. Then he went through withdrawals, along with that horrible injury…"

Ichigo's jaw dropped. He had not heard the whole of the story from Dr. Kuchiki and the details shocked him.

"You'll catch flies that way, son," Isshin commented wryly, snapping him out of his stupor.

"I had no idea…"

"The poor kid's got something bothering him, but I have to agree with you on one thing," Isshin continued, "he doesn't have issues with his father. While he was in the hospital, he had a framed photograph of his parents. He was very protective of it. Didn't want anyone to touch it; barked at the nurses if they did. I caught him a few times through the window in the door… Middle of the night and he'd be talking to that picture or just staring at it… Gave me the impression he loved his parents."

Ichigo shook his head, overwhelmed by the information.

"I get the same impression… Dr. Kuchiki didn't want me to have any preconceived notions, so I haven't heard much about Grimmjow's past… I wish I had. Knowing all this helps me put the pieces together."

Isshin was quiet as he watched the gears grind away in his son's mind. A wave of pride washed over him.

_I don't think I did too bad a job raising our kids, eh, Masaki?_ he thought, a grin lighting his features.

"Oh, Dad. I have one more thing I want to ask you."

Isshin was startled from his thoughts.

"What?"

"He wants a cat. Sincerely. I don't believe he'll harm it, but… I don't know… Should I talk to Dr. Kuchiki about it?"

Isshin grinned. "I'll talk to him for you, if you like."

"No, he shouldn't know I spoke to you. It violates the doctor-patient –"

"Yes, Ichigo, I'm aware. But I _was_ his attending physician at one time." Isshin raised his hand to wave off any further complaint. "I won't say anything if you don't want me to, though. But let me tell you this: when the therapy animals came to visit those who had been in the hospital for an extended period of time, he always asked to see the cat. He loved the beast. Never saw him be gentle with anything, cleaned up more broken glass in that room than any other, but with that cat… He was a completely different person. He's not going to harm a cat."

"Thanks, Dad." Ichigo smiled.

"You know, if I remember correctly, that photo somehow got left in his room. It's in my office upstairs, I think," Isshin reflected. He darted out of the room at the same time Ichigo's cell phone buzzed in his pocket.

"What's up Kon?" he answered casually. The reply from the other end of the line made him go white as a sheet. "She what?... Where are you?... Is Tatsuki – … Okay, good! I'll be there as soon as I can. You take good care of her!"

Ichigo hung up the phone and rose shakily as Isshin came back into the room.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked up at him without seeing him.

"He hit her, Dad. He hit her, busted her head open. She's going to need stitches, possible amnesia."

"Who hit who?"

Ichigo grabbed his father's shoulders.

"I've got to go. I need you to do me a favor. Find me a white cat, female if you can, okay?"

Isshin frowned at his son. "You're not making any sense, Ichigo."

"I've got to get back… Can you just…"

Isshin nodded. "It's okay. You go. I've got the next couple days off and I'll be right behind you."

"Thank you." A bit of calm settled over Ichigo before he dashed to grab his things.

* * *

Three hours later, at almost nine o'clock in the evening, Ichigo walked into the waiting room at the hospital. On the drive home, his father had called to inform him that Yuzu was now engaged, he had managed to find a kitten already, he still had the photo, and that he would bring it all up tomorrow morning. Ichigo, in turn, filled him in as best he could about the situation at hand.

Kon stood as Ichigo entered the waiting room, a slightly disappointed look on his face as he realized who it was. He sat back down.

"Oh, hey man. The doc's supposed to be here in a minute. They're keeping her overnight just in caser her brain swells. We should know something soon…"

Ichigo nodded and looked around. "Where's Tat –"

He broke off Tatsuki and Orihime came through the door, vending machine coffee cups in their hands. Tatsuki rushed up to him and hugged him tight.

"Oh, Ichigo, it's just horrible," she said into his shoulder. He held her close and gently rubbed her back.

Orihime sat down by Kon and took his hand.

"I helped her out as best I could, but it was a pretty bad gash. I don't know _what_ he hit her with,"

Kon placed a protective and soothing hand over Orihime's.

Ichigo and Tatsuki sat down next to them.

"Okay, explain to me what happened again."

Kon turned to Orihime and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry about the play, but I'm glad I was running late this evening."

Orihime smiled. "I think I can forgive you this once."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes at the lovey-dovey couple.

"I'll fill you in," she sighed. "Kon was getting ready for their date when he heard a frantic knocking on the door. He answered it and found her bloody and about to pass out, begging him to help. So Kon called Orihime because he figured her nursing skills would come in handy. I had just got home, so I drove her over. Then we brought her here when we saw how bad it was… And now I'm going to go kill the dog that did this."

Ichigo pulled her to a halt as she started to rise from her seat and she grudgingly sat back down. He shook his head and then adjusted his glasses.

"And now we're just waiting for the doctor?"

Tatsuki nodded and fought back a yawn.

"Now it's 'hurry up and wait'," she said softly.

Thirty minutes later, the door to the waiting room opened.

"Miss Inoue?" the doctor asked.

Orihime and Kon rose to speak to the doctor while Ichigo and Tatsuki waited with baited breath. After a moment, Kon motioned for them to follow and they were led through several halls to the doorway of an Intensive Care Unit.

"We've sedated her, but she seems to be doing all right. She asked for you all a few minutes ago, but I'm going to have to ask you to let her rest a while longer before we allow you to visit with her," reported the doctor.

"Thank you, sir," Kon said to him as they observed the slight form under the layers of hospital blankets; attached to IV solutions and monitors.

"She's lucky to have friends like you guys…"

Ichigo looked up at the doctor. "Yeah, real lucky… If we were such good friends it wouldn't have come to this."

"You can't blame yourself, but there is some… well, some news. Good or not, she's agreed to press charges, but we couldn't understand the name she was trying to give us," the doctor informed them. "Do you know who might have done this to her?"

"Yes. I know who it was," Kon growled through clenched teeth. "It was that dog, Nnoitra Gilga."

* * *

~*~ I hope you enjoyed reading! Remember to add to your Follow/Alerts to be notified when a new chapter is posted!~*~

**Hope to be back to updating regularly soon! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
